Bonjour les cauchemars
by alice4351
Summary: Petite OS (vraiment très petite, je préviens d'avance) qui montre comment est Katniss, 20 ans après la révolte, lorsque Peeta, son mari, doit s'absenter pendant une nuit pour aller au District Huit. Elle n'est pas forcément intéressante, je l'ai fais pour un jeu sur le forum. Donc voilà, à vous de voir si vous le lisez ou non. Merci !


Coucou tout le monde ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui lisent _réel ou pas réel_, je n'ai pas arrêté, je continue d'écrire ! C'est seulement un OS. C'est pour participer à un jeux sur le forum, des _mots et des idées_. Il fallait faire une fic où il y aurait les mots : violets, chien, vague, poing, maladroitement, crise, pissenlit. J'ai tout mis ! (enfin, normalement) Vous verrez, ils apparaîtrons en gras. Donc voilà, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Katniss :

Encore un cauchemar. Ça faisait longtemps pourtant, depuis que Peeta et moi avions eu nos enfants. Peut-être parce que Peeta n'était pas là. Il était parti au District Huit, pour aller rendre visite à Beetee qui y habitait depuis la révolte. Il m'aurait bien proposé de venir, mais deux choses l'y avait opposé. La première, c'est qu'il savait que je n'osais pas sortir de mon District, de peur que les habitants me rejettent. Mon bannissement avait cependant été levé depuis longtemps. C'était juste histoire de fuir la peur que les gens avaient envers moi. Et la deuxième chose était que j'en voulais à Beetee presque autant qu'à Gale. Donc il m'avait laissé seule pour dormir. J'avais envisagé de dormir avec mes enfants, mais ça aurait été leur montrer ma faiblesse, et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il pense que leur mère était faible. Je ne voulais pas être avec mes enfants comme ma mère avait été avec moi. Je devais être, à leurs yeux, forte, décidée, aimante, et invincible.

Quand les enfants avaient su que leur père partait pour deux jours, ils l'ont très mal pris mais, finalement, ça c'est terminé en embrassade générale. La dernière chose que ma fille avait dis à Peeta était : _« Rapporte-moi un vêtement, vu que c'est la spécialité de ce District. Et __**violet**__ si possible »_. Même si les rapports entre le Capitole et les Districts avaient complètement changé, les spécialités, elles, étaient toujours les même.

Donc, je cauchemardais. Je mentirais si je disais qu'ils m'avaient manqué, mais c'était comme si nous étions de vieux amis, ou plutôt ennemis, qui se retrouvaient.

Ce cauchemar commença comme commençait les anciens. C'est à dire, l'incontournable mort de Rue. Ensuite vint les mutations génétiques. Il n'y avait qu'un seul **chien**, mais il était plus gros, plus horrible, plus effrayant que ceux qui avaient failli m'avoir lors de mes premiers Hunger Games. Dans ce cauchemar aussi, il failli avoir ma peau. Mais non, alors qu'il allait planter ses crocs dans ma gorges, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètre de ma peau et releva la tête. Il entendit ou vit quelque chose, car il détala comme un lapin. J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir la grosse **vague **déferler sur moi. La vague de l'arène-horloge, celle qu'il y avait entre 10 et 11 heures. Elle revenaient souvent dans mes cauchemars, au District Treize, lorsque j'étais devenue à moitié folle.

Je réussis par je ne sais quel moyen à m'échapper de cette énorme masse d'eau écrasante et déferlante. Mais à peine étais-je hors de danger, que quelqu'un me prit pas le cou, serrant de ses mains ma gorge. J'étouffai. Je réussis d'une manière obscureà me dégager de ses mains puissantes. Il faisait une **crise**. J'essayai de lui dire que ce n'était pas réel, mais aucuns sons ne sortirent de ma gorge. Alors qu'il allait recommencer, je tendis mon **poing maladroitement**, essayant de l'arrêter. Mais impossible pour moi de frapper celui que j'aimais. Ce fut donc avec soulagement que le décors changea. Là, je revivais une scène, ce qui arrivait parfois, même souvent dans mes cauchemars. C'était le moment où Gale disait à Peeta que je choisirai celui qui me ferait survivre. Maintenant, je savais ce que j'aurais répondu si j'avais été dans les même conditions que maintenant : _« pour survivre, je n'ai pas besoin de la flamme de Gale, nourrie de sa rage et de sa haine. J'en ai déjà bien assez en moi. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est le __**pissenlit **__au printemps. Le jaune vif qui évoque la renaissance plutôt que la destruction. La promesse que la vie continu, en dépit de nos pertes. Qu'elle peut même être douce à nouveau. Peeta est le seul à pouvoir m'offrir ça. »._

La scène s'effaça tranquillement sous mes yeux, laissant place à un vide profond, à un néant sans fin. C'était exactement ce que je ressentais quand Peeta n'était pas là. C'est à ce moment que je compris que mon cauchemar était fini. Pourtant, cette sensation de vide, de trou noir qui absorbait tout sentiments de joie était bien restée elle. Je compris que ce n'était pas un choix, et il n'y avait pas de question de « survit ». Seulement de l'amour, chose que j'avais considéré comme inutile pendant bien longtemps. J'avais appris à utiliser cet amour comme une force, et non un poids.

Peeta ne me servait pas à survivre, à rester vivante ou autre. Je _l'aimais._

* * *

Cet OS est terminé ! Donc j'ai réussis le challenge, j'ai placé tout les mots. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai repris une phrase du véritable livre, la phrase du _pissenlit_. Dès que j'ai vu que il y avait ce mot à caser, j'ai tout de suite pensé au livre Hunger Games ! Surtout qu'il y avait le mot chien et vague ! Et crise ! Alors ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose !

Même si ce n'est qu'une modeste histoire, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS !


End file.
